Didn't Know I Could Feel Like This
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: Mal and her friends including Ben, Doug, Jane, Chad, Audrey and a few others are assigned to be parents for the next couple of weeks. what happens when Jay and Mal are assigned as parents (together) along with Carlos and Evie (together) that both Evie and Mal have more than one baby but, it won't be a story without any drama, friendships being tested and most of all Love.
1. Prologue

**Didn't Know I Could Feel Like This**

Summary: Takes place after the movie of 'Descendants' it's been about a year since Mal and her friends defeated her mother Maleficent and everything seems great for Mal and her friends. Mal and Ben are stronger than ever, Evie and Doug are as cute as ever with their study sessions and small kisses, Jay and Audrey who had their fights on and off but, always managed to make up each time ...sometimes longer while Carlos and Jane are hiding their relationships but, what if they had to do a senior project and neither of them are liking who they are partnered with… well half of the class anyway mostly Mal and her friends. Obviously this is Jay x Mal story. See how Mal and her friends try to get along and discovered new feelings for their new partner as husband and wife and what about the main couples (Ben x Mal, Jay x Audrey, Doug x Evie and Carlos and Jane? Will they be stay together or more importantly can they survive with each other while hidden secrets that are going to be revealed especially for Mal. And maybe even find some new romance in the midst of it all. Jay and Mal (obviously) Carlos and Evie, Doug and Jane, Ben and Ashley (OC) Chad and Melody (OC), Hunter (OC) and Lonnie, Sean (OC) and Audrey. And what happens when Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Audrey and Jane have more than one baby? This isn't a typical 'Baby Project' you can say it adds a bit of a magic for the 'Descendant kids'

 **Prologue**

 **Mal's P.O.V.**

It's been six months almost a year since the coronation. My friends and I just decided to be good not evil by not following our parent's footsteps which gave the results of my mother turning herself into a lizard after the spell I been practicing I had a feeling I would be using it for emergencies when it comes with my mother. I'm not even sure how I felt about the whole situation but, I do know is that I do care about Ben a lot. I love him but, of course there's this other part that's holding me back … Ben is going to be a king soon right after he graduates which people assume I would be the _'Queen to be'_ which I'm not even sure how I feel about that. I'm not ready to get married but, of course people don't see that considering they still think of me 'as evil' like my mother… even though my friends and I saved them from my mother's wrath. They should be thanking us not … holding a grudge that my mother did 50 years ago.

In fact, Ben and I decided to go slow on our relationship which was amazing well. I love Ben and he knows that I never been loved before and he understood that. He knew beforehand and it's one of the things that I love about him. He's an understanding guy and that scares me. I been so deep into my thoughts doing my homework until I heard a _'ding'_ it was a text from Ben. I smiled at this as he asks me if I wanted to hang out today. I bit my bottom lip nervously before I can answer that's when Evie walked into our dorm room humming to herself that I didn't even notice I was near the edge of the bed until you heard a thump. It hurt like hell since I made a painful groan.

Evie blinked her eyes noticing me on the floor and rushed to my side helping me up.

"Oh my gosh Mal, are you alright?" Evie asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine," I answered quickly making sure to put my stamina up "What's up?"

"Not much just got back from the library with Doug and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with Jay and Carlos in their room apparently Jay bought a new video game and wanted us to try it out," Evie began to say rambling on and on about the video game pausing for a moment before she continued to talk "Unless you got plans with Ben then it's totally fine," she quickly added.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times almost like a fish would do before I made a decision that I'll hang out with Ben next time since it's been awhile since I hung out with the guys since they're always in practice or with their girlfriends and verse versa since I knew he's going to be busy being the _'king to be'_ soon "Nah I'm free let me just let Ben know I'm sure he's fine with it," I told her.

Evie nodded at this "Okay sure," she says putting her stuff down pausing for a moment "So how are you and Ben doing?" she asked curiously.

"We're… good…" I answered leaving her to raise her eyebrows at me noticing my tone.

"Uh oh you got that look…" Evie accused me.

"What look I don't get a look," I asked a bit offended.

"Yes you do. You got the _'I don't know what to do with my boyfriend,_ ' look or the _'I'm so confuse,'_ look," Evie began to say pausing for a moment "Mal I thought you love Ben?" she asked.

"I do love Ben," I told her quickly.

"Mal you know you can tell me anything right?" Evie asked softly.

I sighed at this leave it to Evie to figure that out quickly than I thought; I mean she is my best friend so I guess it counts as well. I didn't answer her back though considering I kept looking at the window with a distant look on my face.

"Mal… what is it?" Evie asked noticing my distress expression on my face.

"I…I don't know…" I began to say crossing my arms against my chest pausing for a moment "I just feel like… everyone expects me to be with Ben after high school… to be the _'queen to be'_ which I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that," I explained.

Evie furrowed her eyebrows at me listening to me speak "You know I love Ben a lot don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I mean this is the first time you ever been really happy besides with us anyway," Evie answered.

"Well yeah you guys are my best friends…no one asked what I wanted… my mom expected me to be just like her and that plan backfired …" I began to say holding back my tears inside although my voice was a bit hoarse "I just… what if I don't want to be the queen…to rule the kingdom I'm not exactly a princess," she explained.

"Ben's a prince and if you get married you'd be the queen while he's the king," Evie pointed out.

Evie listened to me ramble and ramble about Ben which she's a good listener and told me that I should talk to Ben about it. I debated on this for quite some time and shrugged it off thinking it was probably jitters or something.

"So what do you think I should do with Ben?" Mal asked.

"Well it could be just jitters Mal and if you still feel that way you should tell Ben I'm sure he'll understand," Evie assured me.

"Yeah you're probably right," I whispered that was when I heard another _'ding'_ it was a text from Carlos. He was wondering if we're still coming over. I texted him quickly that we're on our way soon which he gave me a smile and thumps up _'awesome you'll love this game Mal it's really fun,'_ and shook my head knowing how Carlos was.

"Was that Ben?" Evie asked after being silent listening to me ramble about Ben.

"Nah it's just Carlos. He's just wondering if we're still hanging out later tonight." I asked.

"Oh right we should get going. Carlos got this new video games that I wanted us to try out come on," Evie replied dragging me along after gathering her purse while I grabbed mine which was mixed colors of purple and green.

"Hey E…" I started to say where I grabbed the spell book since I don't trust most of the girls here in Auradon except Lonnie, Jane, Ashely, Melody and Cassie. They're the only girls that Evie and I get along with, sometimes with Audrey too "Yeah Mal?" Evie asked turning to me.

"Thanks for listening back there. I feel a lot better talking about you with this," I whispered.

"Of course Mal you know you can tell me anything Mal. Besides like I said before I'm sure Ben will understand. He's like the most understanding person in Auradon at least from what I heard anyway," Evie explained.

I nodded at this knowing that's true. Ben is an understanding person like that turning left heading to the guy's dorm which was the other side of the castle and turned to Evie once more.

"So how are you and Doug doing?" I asked.

"Well actually we- "Evie began to say where we bumped into Chad and Audrey; things been extra tensed between us since Chad debated to help us but, in our surprise he helped us gather Evie's stuff but, that didn't mean I didn't appreciate what he said to Evie back in _'Family Day'_ even though he was the one that acted like a total dickhead in the first place "You should watch where you going?" I growled protectively towards my best friend Evie as I helped her with her stuff.

Audrey was about to answer but, Chad cut her off bending down to help "Sorry about that it was my fault I didn't see you guys," he apologized leaving me and Evie to stare at him in disbelief but, I still felt suspicious towards him though.

"It's… it's fine…" Evie murmured under her breath, that's when Doug and his friends (Barry, Seth, Lionel, and Paul) were passing through the courtyard noticing us in front of Chad and Audrey that he rushed over to his girlfriend Evie's side.

"Well actually we- "Evie began to say where we bumped into Chad and Audrey; things been extra tensed between us since Chad debated to help us but, in our surprise he helped us gather Evie's stuff but, that didn't mean I didn't appreciate what he said to Evie back in _'Family Day'_ even though he was the one that acted like a total dickhead in the first place "You should watch where you going?" I growled protectively towards my best friend Evie as I helped her with her stuff.

Audrey was about to answer but, Chad cut her off bending down to help "Sorry about that it was my fault I didn't see you guys," he apologized leaving me and Evie to stare at him in disbelief but, I still felt suspicious towards him though.

"It's… it's fine…" Evie murmured under her breath, that's when Doug and his friends (Barry, Robbie, Lionel, and Paul) were passing through the courtyard noticing us in front of Chad and Audrey that he rushed over to his girlfriend Evie's side.

"Evie are you and Mal okay" Dough asked glaring at Chad while Audrey kept her mouth shut knowing it's going to cause another argument between her and her boyfriend Jay who just happens to be best friends with both Mal and Evie so she has to get along with them for his sake.

"Yes I'm fine Doug thank you," Evie replied with a smile leaving him to nod at this.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah we're sure thanks Robbie," Mal told him with a smile.

"So where are you guys heading too anyway?" Lionel asked ignoring the fact that Audrey and Chad were there since they're sworn enemies with one another because of how Chad treated his little sister to do his homework.

Evie and Mal looked at each other with a shrug "Oh we're just heading to meet up with the guys Jay and Carlos later," Mal answered.

"You mind if we walked with you guys just in case there's any…" Doug began to say glaring at both Chad and Audrey who shifted uncomfortable at this "Trouble… along the way," he asked.

"Yeah you can never know what kind of trouble you can get into," Barry asked glaring at Chad because for one thing he's one the reasons why he and Iris aren't together anymore. He never did forgive Chad for what he did to ruin their friendship with Iris who just happened to be his girlfriend at the time but, now they aren't talking because of the damage between _(a/n: Iris cheated on Barry with Chad but, learned that he was using Iris to get back at his ex-girlfriend Jeannette-it caused a lot of problems for everyone if it wasn't for Caitlin his current girlfriend; Barry probably wouldn't be able to move on)_

"That's sweet guys but, we can handle it thank you," Evie whispered softly leaving Doug to nod at this knowing she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Well just holler if you need anything. We better get going or else my brother Hunter blows a gasket case," Lionel answered waving bye at his friends as they dragged Chad by the collar with Audrey following suit who started to argue with Doug but, with one icy look from Barry, Robbie and Lionel she kept her mouth shut so neither of the girls heard what they said.

"You okay E?" Mal whispered.

Evie kept rubbing her arm with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine… let's just go to Jay's and Carlos room huh? It's starting to get cold," she asked.

"Yeah let's go," I told her as we both wrapped one arm to another heading to the guy's dorm room.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked protectively towards Evie.

"It's nothing but, a small tiny bruise no biggie," Evie assured me.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Mal stared at her best friend Evie at first but, let it go because if anything Chad did apologize but, that didn't mean she wasn't suspicious towards the guy so they continued their way to meet with Jay and Carlos.

"If he hurts you again don't hesitate to let me know E. that wasn't right on what he did back there despite how he apologized to us mostly you anyway," Mal answered.

"I know but, you heard him Mal he did apologize to us," Evie whispered.

"Yeah maybe…" Mal whispered as she knocked the door of Jay's and Carlos dorm room. All they can hear was some muffled sounds where they heard the tv pause then heard the door unlock and there was Carlos greeting them.

"Oh hey guys," Carlos greeted them with a smile letting the girls inside that he noticed that Evie kept rubbing her right arm "You okay Evie?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just when we were meeting you guys we bumped into Chad and Audrey along the way," Mal laying down on the edge of Jay's bed at least that's what she always assumed anyway which Jay noticed this "Oh and what happen?" he asked noticing her tone.

"Well Chad bumped into me and my stuff fell down so Mal and I went to grab my stuff …" Evie began to say with a shrug but, that didn't stop her from rubbing her arm though "Jay don't even worry about it he apologized," she quickly added.

"He apologized," Carlos and Jay blankly stared at her.

"I had the same reaction and it's true he did apologize so … I guess he's okay." Mal shrugged at this.

"And what about Audrey?" Jay asked turning to Mal from his chair.

"Actually she just stood their quiet I wouldn't worry about it," Evie quickly added.

"Are you sure…?" Jay slowly said this.

"Positive besides it doesn't even hurt," Evie assured him.

Jay was about to protest but, stood quiet "Alright if you say so ..." he replied returning to his homework.

"What are you doing anyway?" Mal asked curiously.

"Not much… just decided to take a break and look through homework," Jay began to say pausing for a moment turning to Mal once more "Hey Mal did you manage to finish the English homework with Mr. Parks yet?" he asked.

"I did… I just happen to have it here inside my backpack," Mal began to say grabbing her binder which was purple was her signature heart and had photo strips of her and Ben along with her friends. The people she cared about. Jay noticed this but, didn't say much he just smiled at the funny faces that he and Mal did "Here you go," she replied passing the homework to Jay.

"Thanks I just wanted to see if I get it right that's all," Jay answered.

"Happy to help," Mal told him looking around the room and got curious "Did you change the wall paper or something?" she asked.

"Carlos did most of the work with Doug and his friends" Jay began to say pausing for a moment noticing that Mal was staring at the wall paper curiously "Apparently since we're starting a new semester in a couple of weeks we might as well change the wall paper too," he explained.

"Doesn't the school usually do that though?" Evie asked.

"They do… but, since Ben is the 'new king to be' there's going to be some changes around here. He even told us that he's planning on changing both girls and guy's dorms from wall paper before next semester which we have a couple of months but, he insisted that we changed it and even baby proof the room or something. Hunter even asked why would we baby proof our rooms. We were all confuse when he said that which Ben wouldn't answer. He just said that it was part of a project for school and left us more confuse," he explained then turned to Mal "Do you know what's he talking about?" he asked.

"Why ask me?" Mal asked eating strawberries from her bag.

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

"Well considering your Ben's girlfriend wouldn't you … know?" I asked.

Mal considered this as she ate her strawberries slowly I might add. It's like in slow motion when she ate this and-what am I doing? I can't think like that. Mal's my best friend who I consider as a sister and I don't think that way about her do … I? No way think about Audrey your girlfriend well ex-girlfriend now. we got a huge argument and not talking anymore. it's a bit of a sour subject for me to talk about.

"Actually…" Mal began to say realizing something turning away facing the window still "I haven't seen him since this morning so I haven't even heard about it and what project are you talking about?" she asked.

"Beats me you're his girlfriend," I asked.

Mal looked offended by this "Just because Ben and I are together that doesn't mean I have to know everything Jay…" she began to say leaving me to stare at her with a blank look "Besides he's the new King… even he has his limits when it comes with that stuff…" she says with a huff sitting next to Evie while they (Evie and Carlos) noticed the tension and kept looking back and forth by this.

"Look I'm sorry it was just a question I didn't mean to get you all offended by this," I told her.

Mal shrugged in response "Whatever… I'm going to take a walk… I'll see you at the room E… "she answered ignoring my question which left Evie about to protest but, before she can say anything Mal was already gone leaving us dumbfounded by this.

"What…" Carlos kept looking back and forth between us "What just happen?" he blurted out.

Evie bit her bottom lip nervously looking between Carlos and myself then back at where Mal disappeared. I can tell she was a bit torn so she kept quiet.

"What I say" I asked.

Evie sighed at this "It's girls stuff?" she says looking at her small mirror leaving me to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Girl stuff…" I slowly said this.

Evie nodded at this "Yep," she says.

"Girl stuff," I repeated this.

"Yes Jay girl stuff. Considering me and Mal are both girls," Evie slowly said this as if I was a kid not knowing this.

"Evie I always known you and Mal were girls no need to explain that to me. You know what I mean and don't you dare deny what I'm talking about," I argued back feeling a bit offended that would make her think I don't know about them being girls.

Evie sighed at this "Yeah I know… she's just dealing with stuff…that's all," she says.

"And…." Carlos moving his hand for Evie to continue but, she got confuse.

"And what?" Evie asked.

Carlos hit his head on the pillow "Never mind Evie," he says.

"Evie … seriously what's up with her?" I asked moving my chair facing Evie.

Evie bit her bottom lip nervously "Well… I'm not really sure if I should say…" who quickly looked away from us which made me raise my eyebrow at her knowing my look "Seriously Jay it's nothing … she'll tell us when she's ready I'm sure of it," she assured me.

"You sure… it's not like she and Ben got in a fight right?" I asked playfully.

 **(No answer from Evie) ...**

"Right…?" I asked.

"Um..." Evie began to say feel a bit uncomfortable from both Jay and Carlos who slowly circled her like prey "Maybe they did… maybe they didn't either way… it's not our business to pry unless it was really, really, really, necessary," she whispered.

I don't know why but, I felt a bit offended by that comment so I just got quiet while Carlos decided to speak up between us "So … since Mal decided not to play why don't we play this game huh?" he asked.

"Sure…" Evie smiled at this noticing a small bruise on her arm "What kind of game did you get anyway Jay?" she asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Mario Kart 10. It's the newest version and has every character from Disney racing against one another," I explained.

"Really that seems cool," Evie curiously asked.

"It is here you can be the ocean blue controller Evie," Carlos offered.

Evie smiled "Thanks Carlos," she says.

"Don't worry about it," Carlos smiled hiding his blush turning to me seeing as I was still doing homework at the moment "Hey Jay you should come play with us?" he offered.

I debated at this looking at my homework but, it wasn't due in two weeks. I mean I could always do it later so I decided to play video games with my friends.

"Sure why the hell not," I answered.

 **{Later that day… at the other side of the Auradon Prep… Mal grabbed something out of her backpack which was a small glass which held a small lizard** _(cough*her mother Maleficent*cough)_ **looking angrier then before-Mal just fed her some food which was crickets….it looked a bit disturbing watching her mother eat those but, considering she's a lizard she wasn't sure what to think} …**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Well I hope your happy Mother…." Mal starts to say putting the glass case down next to her while she held her knees together looking really confuse and sad "I know your disappointment in me… that's all I ever was to you… disappointment…. always expecting to be just like you even though we both know I'm not … you said that I'm weak just like my father… even though half of the time I never believed it … until now… everyone expects me to be the next queen and I'm not even sure I'm ready for that…" she whispered.

 **(No answer) …**

"I wish I can meet my birth father… even though you hardly talk about him except that he's weak … being nice … and all that…" Mal whispered looking at the lizard and made another sad huff "Why can't you tell me about him… was he that horrible … to be that nice… being nice isn't that bad … I know that now but, I deserve to know about my birth father don't I…" she asked.

Of course the lizard just stared at her eating her crickets that left Mal made a weird face watching her mother eat insects. It made her shiver just thinking about it and didn't answer her because lizards can't talk at least for her anyway "Well fine be that way… with any luck you probably be Diablo's dinner or something for all I care," Mal whispered.

Again the lizard didn't answer "I wish we were close mother and I know you love me in your own way… but, sometimes I feel like you don't even love me at all as your daughter… and that hurts more than I can even imagine…" she began to say in low tones holding back her tears "I wish Logan was here…" she whispered as she looked at her new phone that Ben gave her and her friends. It was purple and green the exact shade of color that she was looking for; she dialed the one person who would know how it feels to not be loved by a parent sort of.

"Hello? …" a scruffy guy answered.

"Logan…" Mal hesitated at this.

"Who is this..." the scruffy guy asked.

"It's me … Mal…" Mal whispered.

"Mal … is that really you…" Logan answered as she heard some noises in the background "Is something wrong?" he asked.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **I'm sure you're probably wondering whose Logan? Don't worry he's going to be a huge part in Mal's life and you'll just have to wait and find out who is this Logan? There's a few hints here and there. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Okay so I have some reviews that had some questions for me and I thought I answer them here.**

 **I don't own Descendants 2015 (the movie) just the OC's characters.**

 _21stCenturyDragonRider: Awe thanks for support and yes Chad is a huge jerk but, that's just the preview of one of the chapters. Right now I'm just working on the first chapter and see how it fits and all._

 _h0neybunny16 : thanks cuzin I'm glad that I have your support and I'll be sure to read your stories too J_

 _Lis 14: Thanks for the support! And to answer your question both Logan and Seth are a huge part of Mal's life and I can't say much or else I'll spoil for the rest of the readers but, I'll give you one little hint. It involves Mal's birth father… and Maleficent unknown past that would give Mal's perspective on her part._

 _CarVieShipper101: Awe thanks for the support! And thank you for loving my story! Haha I'll be sure to update when I get a chance._

 _Karkoolka: Thanks for the support and I'm a huge fan of Jal and Carvie too which is why I decided to write this story it just came to me._

 _xaviorismy1andonly3512: I'll be sure to update soon! And thanks for the support!_

 _Guest #1: I know it's a bit confusing but, I'm going to tell you that I'm going to rewrite again so it would make some sense. There's a lot of secrets that Mal held back from her friends which involves her birth father but, you have to find out in the next few chapters._

So that's the end of the answers for the questions. Again thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy. And here's Chapter 1 (Finally)

 **Chapter One: Baby Project**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: That's just one of the chapter's preview… right now I'm going to start in the beginning when it all started… there's going to be some Jal and Carvie moments here and there and a bit of Bal moments too obviously. Don't worry I'll be sure to update when I get a chance right now it's really late so I'ma finish this tomorrow morning._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

It was another morning in Auradon Prep, alarms going on sleeping kids coming out of their dorms to get ready for another school day. In 110 _(a/n: I'm just guessing the dorm room number for Mal & Evie since it never did show what their rooms number were in the movie of Descendants) _the alarm was beeping and beeping until Mal finally woke up with a groan and click on it. The radio turned on and very quietly so Evie wouldn't hear the music playing. Mal let out a big yawn and straighten her bed. She got up threw the covers over her and went to the bathroom to wash up before class started not that she wanted too but, she wanted to look nice today after talking to her half older brother Logan she felt a bit better after talking about her feelings even though it was very unlike her but, talking to Logan it felt like she can rely on her despite how she could've told her friends but, decided against it.

None of her friends knew she has half siblings which was part of her secret so she kept it to herself. She decided to wake up early to get a 10-minute early start which was very unlike her but, after debating to leave early start hoping they wouldn't be late for class since they're not in the island anymore that Mal decided to be the good person that she claimed to be which was going to class in time.

She grabbed her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she washed her face to get rid of her morning face and brush her hair in case she got any knots during the night. She looked herself at the mirror deciding to have her hair up or leave down. Usually she didn't care about her appearances but, for some reason today was a good day for her and nothing wasn't going to bring her down not even Audrey.

Mal decided to put her hair up since it's going to be a hot today and fixed her hair just to see if it looks good. Then she gathered her stuff and headed out of the bathroom from their dorm room and left a note in case Evie woke up afterwards since she usually wakes up at least an hour before 8:30 in the morning when their first class starts so they wouldn't be late for their Home EC class with Miss. Potter who seemed to be one of a few teachers that considered Mal and her friends as good students and very fond with them which surprised Mal a lot but, shrugged it off.

As she was heading out of the castle she bumped into someone. With an impact of the run she fell and drops her stuff. "Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry," she apologies as she was packing her stuff up. The two people who bumped into each other who had no idea who they bumped into. "Oh sorry, here let me help you with that," said the bumper which sounded familiar. Mal knew that voice, she looked up and the two were in shock. "Chad?" "Mal?" the both replied as they saw who they bumped into.

 _"Of course it had to be Chad. What a big jerk?!"_ Mal thought to herself.

"You really need to watch where you going?!" Chad demanded with a snapping attitude "Just because you're Ben's girlfriend that doesn't mean that rest of us trust you villains," he hissed at this. Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh yeah what about you huh? Anyway what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked as she gathered her stuff. Chad bend down to help her since he was the one that caused of it even though he would've admit it to her.

"Oh you know I run around this time, you know to keep up in shape plus coach been bugging me about it so I figured this was probably the only time I do my morning runs which keeps me awake," Chad answered as he passed her cell phone and couldn't help but, saw a text from Logan which left him to froze.

Mal noticed he froze looking at her cell phone as she quickly swipes it out of his hands before he can blink and put it inside her pocket.

"Who's Logan?" Chad asked.

"None of your damn business," Mal answered looking a bit offended by this.

"Are you cheating on Ben?" Chad demanded at this "I KNEW IT!?"

Mal rolled her eyes at this "Whatever I'm getting out of here now!" she started walking back to the dorm which he followed her.

"Who is it?" Chad asked.

"I TOLD YOU NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS?!" Mal screamed which of course she bumped into someone which just happened to be her boyfriend.

 _"What is up with me bumping into people,"_ Mal thought to myself "I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she says.

"No it's my fault I- "Ben began to say noticing it was his girlfriend and that her hair was up that he had to blink his eyes dumbly "Oh hey Mal," he greeted his girlfriend about to greet her with a kiss before Chad interrupted him.

"BEN don't kiss her she's cheating on you," Chad accused Mal.

Ben made an irritated sigh "Chad I told you this before if you're going to keep acting this way then nobody is going to be on your side anymore," he argued back.

"No I'm serious she's really cheating on you," Chad accused Mal again who kept rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Ask her who's Logan go on ask her," Chad said smugly.

Ben furrowed his eyes at this about to ask but, Mal cut him off "You remember when I kept in touch with Logan, Kacey's older brother. He's helping me with this project I'm working on," she replied with a shrug.

"A very unlikely story that's what they all say," Chad accusing her again.

"Whatever. I'll see you in class Benny," Mal smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "Charming," she growled at this and heading to her dorm room.

Ben made another sigh glaring at Chad "Seriously Chad you really need to let it go," he tiredly replied.

"But, Ben I saw it in her cell phone," Chad protested at this.

"Yeah…and pigs would fly out of my butt," Ben sarcastically replied "I'm out of here. I'll see you in class and please just try to refrain from accusing my girlfriend from even cheating on me which it's very unlikely since she never had a boyfriend before so how can she know besides we both love each other the least you can do is support that Lonnie, Doug and the rest of the kids except you and Audrey I can understand why she would hate our relationship but, I would've thought my own best friend would've been happy for me at least I guess you're not who I thought you were and if you keep this up no one in Auradon will be there to supporting you," he explained leaving Chad standing there with a blank look on his face and made an irritated huff.

As for Mal she was heading to her dorm room and closed the door behind her where she saw her best friend Evie who just came out of the bathroom.

"Oh morning Mal," Evie smiled at her best friend "Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Mal scowled leaving Evie to frown.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"One word. Chad," Mal growled throwing her stuff on her bed.

In the other side of the castle of Auradon Prep Jay and Carlos were heading out since it was close to going to class and went to meet the girls since they had classes together. Basically it's Home EC which was the 'Teen Living' class where you were to learn to be a parent and everything. It was the only elective that wasn't as much crowded as least that's what we all thought so at the time but, still. Jay and I rushed to brush our teeth and headed to meet the girls. Mal and Evie were chatting about something heading downstairs where Carlos noticed that Jay froze again that he had to wave his hand in front of Jay's face.

"Just ignore him Mal and if he tries to cause any trouble just let Ben know," Evie assured Mal about something which left me and Jay puzzled at this.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

"Jay…" I began to say where I followed who he was staring at Mal with this odd look on his face "Jay wake up" I clapped my hands. Nothing.

Evie and Mal saw us "Morning Carlos, morning Jay." The girls greeted us.

"Morning," I greeted them with a smile.

"What's up with him?" Mal asked.

I shrugged "I don't know we were just meeting up with you guys and he just stood there like he froze or something," I explained.

Mal bit her bottom lip looking at Jay who seemed a little nervous when she did that which made me curious. Hmm… does Jay have feelings for Mal? I wonder…even Evie seemed to notice.

"Jay…" Mal began to say in whisper tones which we saw him gulp nervously "You okay?" she asked.

"Uh huh…" Jay cleared his throat at this "I'm fine," he quickly added.

Mal raised her eyebrow "Alright if you say so … we should get going or else we'll be marked being late to class," she explained.

Jay furrowed his eyebrows at this "Since when do you care about going to class? You hate going to class," he pointed at this.

Mal frowned at this "I don't hate being in class…" leaving us to raise our eyebrows at this which she looked offended at this "I'm just curious… about this project that Ben's been talking about… apparently it's in Madame Potter's class so let's go or else we'll be late so march," she ordered leaving us to sigh following her.

"We have plenty of time to get there I mean it doesn't start in an hour," Jay pointed out.

Carlos looked at this cell phone time "Actually Jay we have about half an hour to our class," I pointed out.

"Now you tell me," Jay grumbled under his breath.

"Well you heard him let's go," Mal ordered us to leave as we raced to our class which was on the other side of the castle of Auradon Prep. Jay just shrugged following her as they were talking to one another while Evie and I tilted our eyes curiously.

"You mind telling me what was that about?" Evie asked.

"I wish I knew…" I began to say pausing for a moment turning to Evie "He's been worried sick about Mal since last night when she walked out. Did Mal say anything when she got back or where she was?" I asked.

Evie got quiet looking at Mal and Jay who was talking about something and made a shrug "Once we reached to our room she didn't say much she just changed to her clothes and went to bed said it was a long day," she explained.

"Evie, Carlos come on we're going to be late and you know how Madame Potter doesn't like tardiness" Mal called for us.

"Coming," Evie replied dragging me to follow suit.

"Now which class did she say to meet her from?" Mal grumbled at this.

"It should be in the 1300 building which is straight ahead from here then turn left," I replied.

"Gee thanks Carlos," Mal sarcastically replied.

"Just trying to help," I mumbled under my breath.

"What time is it now?" Jay asked

"About 7:45 in the morning so we have plenty of time to head there," I waved it off.

"Um Carlos don't you remember Madame Potter changed classes in the last minute something about switching buildings with some other teacher," Evie whispered.

I blinked my eyes dumbly realizing she was right "Do you know what class number it was E?" Mal asked.

"It's in the 1500 building which is in the other side of the castle," Jay complained "We'll never make it in time," he says.

"Not with that attitude come on I got us a ride," Mal replied as she made a whistle as someone came from the sky which was a magic carpet. Apparently it was Aziz heading to class one of our friends that we met through Ben.

"Aziz over here," Mal waved her arms to catch his attention which he lowered the carpet down "Hey Mal, hey guys what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You think you can give us a ride from the other side of the school we're going to be late in Madame Potter's class," Mal explained.

"Sure hop on," Aziz replied with a smile.

"Great come on guys," Mal replied as Aziz helped her up to the carpet which Jay followed then Evie and me last.

"Hold on this might be a bit bumping ride," Aziz warned us which we had to held on each other since it's the first time we road on a magic carpet before.

"Whoa easy there Carpet we got plenty of time to get to class," Aziz whispered to his carpet leaving Jay to raise his eyebrow at this.

"So this is the magic carpet that I heard so much about," Jay mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Jay?" Mal asked.

"Nothing," Jay quickly added.

Mal was about to answer but, Jay cut her off "Oh look we're almost there," he quickly added.

Mal made a sigh as they headed to Madame Potter's class.

"Thanks for the ride Aziz," Mal replied as they hop off the magic carpet with no problem.

"No problem Mal. See you guys later," Aziz replied waving at his friends.

"Later," Mal replied waving at her friend.

"He's so nice," Evie comments.

"Well yeah he's Aladdin's and Jasmine's kid," Mal sarcastically replied leaving Jay to widen his eyes in horror which Mal grabbed Jay by the arm "Come on Jay or else we'll be late," she says.

"Evie, Carlos come on," Mal called for us.

"Coming," Evie replied dragging me to follow suit.

As they were running to their surprise Ben (Mal's boyfriend) along with Doug (Evie's boyfriend) and a few of their friends minus Chad and Audrey were running late as well.

"How many more minutes Doug before we're all dead," Ben asked as he was running as if his life depending on it.

"10 minutes to spare and we're all dead," Doug replied as they ran faster.

That's when they bumped into Mal and their friends running to their class.

"So this is how it feels to be late huh babe?" Ben teasing his girlfriend who growled.

"Shut up and run Benny," she ordered as she made her legs do double speed. As the seven kids finally reached to their class they noticed their teacher wasn't there yet.

They were panting and sweating. Audrey being a princess ran to the bathroom instead since running made her wanna throw up. Chad passed out on the floor. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben and Doug took their seats before Madame Potter arrived as she thought they were on time. That's when Ben helped Chad off the floor as he finally got up and took his seat.

"I need some water man! A human being shouldn't go through this especially a prince," Chad complained as he was catching his breath.

Mal however just rolled her eyes _"Weak,"_ mumbled in dragon language leaving her friends puzzled at this but, shrugged their shoulders knowing it wasn't serious.

"Oh good we made it in time," Mal whispered leaving the rest of her friends curious and a bit confuse mostly Jay though.

"Morning babe, seems that we made it in class huh?" Ben smiled despite how they were almost running late "Hey guys," nodding at us.

"Hey Ben," "Yeah I guess we have" Evie, Jay and I answered.

"So… do you know what this project is about?" Mal whispered.

"You just have to wait and see babe," Ben replied leaving Mal to cross her arms with a pout. Jay and I were sitting behind Evie and Mal while Ben was sitting next to her while Doug next to Evie's other side then there's Jane sitting next to me then Jay sitting next to Lonnie while Audrey is in the others side of Lonnie who he hasn't paid attention too well with Lonnie sometimes but, more of a friendly sibling matter.

That's when Madame Potter came in rushing and catching her breath all flustered noticing everyone was in their seats as everyone started to quiet down once the teacher came inside.

"Good morning class," Madame Potter greeted us.

"Morning Madame Potter," the class answered.

"I'm so glad that Mal and her friends managed to arrive here on time. Good job guys," Madame Potter said to them and started clapping for them. Only Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jade, Hunter, and Ryder clapped while the rest didn't which Madame Potter noticed and stopped "So anyway since you all know we just finished learning about the human body." She said to the class and was writing the proper school heading on the school board by using an eraserable marker. The class was thrilled to know that they finally finished learning about the human body it was the most boring subjects ever.

"Oh! I wonder what we're going to learn next? Hopefully handsome prince from a faraway land if that was the subject I would've totally pass it," Audrey exclaimed with a bright smile although for Jay he just rolled his eyes at this as he saw that she was crossing her fingers hoping Madame Potter would say it.

"Oh please that subject would be so short and boys are just plain dumb," Crystal replied in whisper tones.

"Girls no talking," Madame Potter replied as her back was facing the class leaving the girls to jump "And Audrey the next thing you want to speak without permission I'll give you a detention ship so for now I'll give you a warning," she explained.

Audrey was about to protest but, Crystal nudged her to be quiet so she made an irritated huff.

"Now then before I was rudely interrupted you probably hear that we're making some changes this coming semester am I right?" Madame Potter began to say leaving the class to murmur in agreement "Alright King Ben why don't you bring … Jay, Chad, and Carlos to grab the wheel would you?" she explained passing him the keys.

"Wheel what wheel?" I asked all confuse.

"Oh you'll see come on now boys don't forget the place cards while you're at it would you and the list don't forget the list," Madame Potter answered.

"Yes ma 'me," Ben answered as Jay, Carlos, and Chad followed Ben outside.

"Oh and Ben?" Madame Potter asked.

"Yes Madame Potter?" Ben asked.

"Be sure to give this slip to Kacey she'll have the stuff ready for you guys to carry," Madame Potter replied with a smile.

"Yes Ma'me," Ben replied nodding at this.

"Where are we going anyway?" Chad asked annoyed by this seeing that Jay and I were coming following him not far behind.

"We're going to grab some stuff which shouldn't be very long if we work together," Ben answered.

"What is this project that I keep hearing about and what do you mean we have to baby proof the place," Chad complained.

"Again we're almost there," Ben ignoring his question.

"That's what you just said five minutes," Chad complained.

"Only because you kept asking me every five minutes Chad," Ben answered ignoring his question

"Well if you just tell me then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Chad complained.

"I know a short cut come on?" Ben answered ignoring his question following Ben inside the library and went upstairs and found ourselves through the hidden room surrounded by books.

"Why are we in a library," Chad complained.

"This just is part of the shortcut I was telling you about," Ben answered pressing a few buttons "Hey Jay can you and Carlos make sure no one is following us and to keep watch while I press the secret code it's part of the school's policy," he explained.

"Sure," Jay answered.

"So why exactly are we keeping watch again?" I asked.

"Because sometimes there's some people would be snooping into our business or being noisy and I don't want take any chances," Ben answered.

"Well are you almost done yet," I told him.

"Just about…" Ben began to say pressing another few buttons leaving Chad to complained leaving Ben to snap "I need absolutely quiet and Chad SHUT UP" Ben hissed at this glowering his eyes at Chad who grumbled under his breath.

Once Ben pressed the code the door opened leaving Chad to gape at Ben as he turned to us "Okay Jay, Carlos you guys can stop now," he waved us over as Jay and I just gaped at the door.

"Well are you going to stand there and gape at me or are you coming inside?" Ben asked.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jay and Carlos shook their head following Ben as Chad grumbled following not far behind as they continued their destination.

"Uh Ben it's really dark in here are you sure- "Carlos began to say where Ben light up the fire heading inside the tunnel leaving us to gape at him "Come on guys we don't have time to look around we have to grab the stuff like now," he answered.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked after finally stop complaining.

"We're going to the Gold room," Ben answered.

"Gold room we don't have a gold room," Chad asked all confuse.

"Actually we do the only reason you don't know about it was that neither you or the other students know about it was because it under protection when my dad was king and since I'm currently the king they showed me hidden rooms that not even the staff knows about," Ben answered.

"Oh and watch out from the booby traps," Ben warned us.

"What boopy traps I don't see any- "Chad began to say when a loud rumble started to shake the room "CHAD DUCK!" Ben screamed.

"What- "Chad was confuse leaving Jay to roll his eyes as he pushed both Chad and Carlos to duck "Get off me !" he scoffed at this.

Jay glowered his eyes at him "If you just listened to Ben or even watch where your stepping, we could've been killed you idiot!" he snarled.

"Whatever," Chad scoffed at this "I could've done that myself,"

"Just shut up and move already," Jay replied already annoyed by the prince as it Carlos was.

"Easy their Jay," Carlos holding back Jay who glowered his eyes at Chad. Jay took a deep breath to calm down as they continued to follow Ben to follow another hidden room where they cautiously followed suit preparing themselves for the traps unfortunately Chad stepped on another trap that left Ben to scream.

"Jay duck!" Ben screamed in horror.

"Huh?" Jay was confusing then out of nowhere an axe came out of nowhere almost slicing his head off which in Jay's fast reflexes he made a back flip by grabbing Carlos and Chad who just happened to be there and ducked them to the ground.

"Jay are you and Carlos okay?" Ben asked in the other side of the tunnel.

"Yeah… yeah… we're fine," Jay coughed from the dirt as he and Carlos jumped as Chad was unconscious as he hit his head against the wall "Hey Jay have you seen Chad?" he asked.

"He's unconscious stupid cocky prince," Jay grumbled as he turned to Carlos "Should we leave him here?"

"Nah you know Ben wouldn't leave anyone behind Jay," Carlos pointed out.

Ben rushed to his friends as he saw Chad unconscious "What happen?" he asked.

"He must've hit his head against the wall before I ducked us down," Jay explained.

Ben sighed at this "Jay you and I are going to have carry him until we reached to the Gold room which is just down this hall from here," he explained.

Jay was about to protest not wanting to do that but, instead of answering he just rolled his eyes and helped Ben carried the unconscious spoiled prince while Carlos was holding the light of fire walking ahead cautiously I might add.

After a few minutes they heard someone groaning where Chad blinked his eyes as he was upside "What happen?" he groaned in pain.

"You hit your head against the wall," Ben answered.

Chad blinked his eyes trying to remember and rapidly got up leaving Jay to glare at the guy "It was your fault that I hit my head," he accused Jay leaving him to roll his eyes catching up to Carlos as he didn't answer.

"Chad would you lay off Jay if it wasn't for him you would've been killed so you're lucky that he saved your life," Ben hissed at him.

"But, he was the that pushed me out of the way," Chad complained.

"Yes he did but, if he didn't you all would've been killed but, because I'm his friend and knew that I would've been upset he saved your life and if you weren't so close to judge him because of his background in the beginning he would've saved you when he did so you should be grateful he did anyway," Ben hissed at him leaving Chad quiet knowing he's right.

After a few minutes Chad started to complain again that it was leaving Ben and the guys very irritated by this.

"Are we almost there yet," Chad complained.

"No,"

"Are we there now?"

"No?"

"How about now?"

"No?"

"How about now?"

"No,"

"How about now?"

"No,"

"How about- "Chad was cut off by Ben and the guys who was very irritated by the prince.

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!? SO STOP ASKING EVERY. FIVE. MINUTES CHAD?!" Ben and the guys exclaimed leaving Chad to jump from their outburst.

"Jeez I was only asking," Chad asked.

"Seriously Chad if you didn't want to come with us then why did you even come in the first place," Ben who seemed very annoyed by this.

"Madame Potter was the one what suggested that I go with you remember," Chad pointed out.

Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes at this in annoyance _"And yet he's supposed to be the Cinderella's son… "_ as they both snorted at this as they both that to themselves.

"Are we at least half way there?"

"Yes?"

"Really?"

"No?"

"Oh. Are we almost there now?"

"Yes… we're almost there… Chad…"

"FINALLY!? Chad exclaimed Ben and the guys to roll their eyes at his comment.

"It's just around this corner," Ben answered as he jumped from the one cliff to another which Jay, Carlos and Chad followed suit because he didn't want either of them to get hurt or else Mal wouldn't be very happy.

"You look like you done this before?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Well I have been here a few times yes," Ben answered.

"Do you even know where we going?" Carlos asked curiously at this before pausing at this "And does Mal even know this?"

Ben stopped for a moment turning to Jay and Carlos "Some things are just left unsaid let's leave it at that," he explained.

"Are you telling me that you haven't told Mal you do know she doesn't like when you keep secrets from her right despite how you're the 'new king' and all," Jay pointed out.

"Well… "Ben winced at this "I wasn't allowed to say anything and Madame Potter was the one that suggested that you guys come with me because she ordered a lot of stuff and the only way to get there was to bring you guys and since I'm the king Kacey might reconsider allowing you guys to the gold room," he explained.

"Riiiiight…" Jay sarcastically replied shaking his head "Good luck telling Mal that because she won't be happy that you kept this from her. I should know I grew up with the girl," he explained.

"It's true Ben," Carlos nodded at this.

"I'm sure she'll … get over it… right." Ben asked half smiled.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other then back at Ben "Not even close," they both replied leaving Ben to shrug his shoulders in defeat as they went ahead to look for the gold room that was until Chad decided to speak up who was next to Ben.

"What was that about?" Chad whispered.

"It's nothing," Ben answered leaving Chad to raise his eyebrow at him as Ben waved it off not wanting to talk about it. Ben ignored Chad's question once again as they headed to the Music room where the secret room was which was white cold in the front.

"We're here guys," Ben answered.

"I don't see anything," Chad asked looking around considering his back was facing the wrong way and passed Ben and the guys leaving Jay to roll his eyes as he grabbed Chad by his jacket dragging the prince who yelped in shock facing the white gold gate gaping at the sight as Ben was pressing a few buttons to enter.

"If you weren't walking ahead instead of listening to Ben to turn the next right corner you would've saw it but, instead you didn't and faced the wrong way that I had to drag you all the way to the gold room considering it's right there," Jay answered who snorted at the prince as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh…" Chad comments.

"Yeah," Jay answered.

"Hey guys are you going to come inside or what?" Ben asked noticing that Jay and Chad wasn't inside as they headed inside without comment.

"What is this place?" Chad asked looking around as everything was gold.

"This is the gold room known as the Music room that Madame Potter keeps most of the project stuff that we're going to do for the next couple of weeks," Ben explained.

Jay raised his eyebrows at Ben with an _'Do I even want to know what you keep in here'_ look as he looked around the room with a curious _'I wonder what I could take in here but, don't want to,'_ look.

"Wow there's so many things in here," Carlos replied looking around in awe.

"Yeah … there's a lot of things in here even from our parents past including your parents," Ben pointed out as Jay and Carlos widen their eyes in shock hearing this "Oh since we're here I have to tell you a couple of rules. Rule #1 Don't touch anything at all," he warned his friends.

"Why?" Jay asked suspiciously at this.

"Because we're not allowed to touch anything unless the teacher gives us permission and since I'm the currently king and all that so the staff made it an exception. Madame Potter gave me the list of things that we need for the project," Ben explained.

"Oh," Jay replied.

"Yeah and most of these are from the adventures that our parents had back in the day…." Ben explained.

"Including the villains," Chad asked.

"Yeah including the villains… who were trying to take over the world…" Ben hesitated at this knowing that both Jay and Carlos flinched when it comes with their parents.

"So uh what does this wheel look like exactly I mean it's going to take forever to look for this thing since we only have one period left with Madame Potter," Jay explained that neither of noticed a young girl who came out of nowhere to answer his question.

"It's down the hall turn left at the end of Swan statue walk straight ahead where you should reach the angel fountains from there you turn right. You shouldn't miss it," another voice replied which was a female that left Ben and the guys to jump completely startled by this except Ben of course since he seems to know the girl.

"Where did you come from and who are you?" Chad rudely sneered at this.

The girl snorted unlady like "If you're going to look for the wheel just use that short cut that I told you about," then started to be face to face towards Chad by glowering her eyes at him "You think you can handle that Charming," she sneered at this.

Chad couldn't speak considering her eyes were glowing but that was before he complained again "I asked you a question aren't you going to answer me," he demanded.

The girl just ignored him and disappeared through the shadows leaving Jay, and Carlos to whistle at this while Chad looked more annoyed by this as they turned to Ben as they went to follow the directions the mystery girl replied.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Someone you shouldn't mess around with. In case you haven't noticed there's a few … unknown pasts that not even I know about … and you shouldn't mess around with her Chad which was really rude. We can't afford to be in a war with her considering she's one of the royals youngest princess and sister to someone who recently graduated 2 years ago," Ben warned his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked who looked offended.

Ben rolled his eyes and made a tired sigh "Never mind. Let's just keep looking for the wheel so we can get out of here. Chad you go with me. Jay you and Carlos check the other side so that way can grab the stuff so it would be easier that way," he explained as he folded the paper in half and gave the bottom half to Jay and Carlos while he got the top half.

"Got it," Jay answered nodding at this.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **I'm finally done with this chapter. I bet you're wondering who are Logan and Kacey? Logan and Kacey are going to be in a big part of Mal's life including Seth and Max the twins who are Logan's and Kacey's youngest brothers who considers Kacey as their mama since their mother died giving birth to the twins after having some complications and let's just say it broke their father's heart because of it.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Getting There on Time**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Madame Potter their teacher asked Ben with a couple of volunteers to help grab the stuff that she ordered for the project that everyone heard through rumors the school. The only problem was that now they're dealing with a mysteriously girl. Who could be this mysterious girl be and how come she hates Chad? Well in her defense a lot of girls and their parents don't consider like Chad to begin with but, that's just because he's known as a jerk. I wonder what's happening with Mal and Evie who are also in the class as well. It's going to take awhile for them to figure things out._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

Ben, Chad, Carlos and I were in the gold room which we didn't even know about until Ben explained that it was part of him being a king. As we were heading to our destination Chad couldn't stop complaining about the whole thing which left me very irritated by the prince not only he didn't bother to apologize to Evie until Doug snapped at him that left him to apologize including Audrey but, her grandmother not so much since she held a huge grudge against Mal's mother Maleficent. Ben even insisted at this but, Mal just shook her head that it didn't matter what she thought because she's just a prejudice old grandmother after glowering her eyes at the woman and let's just say it made Audrey's grandmother scared until Queen Aurora (a.k.a. Sleeping Beauty) snapped at her mother to apologize to Mal considering Mal and her friends (Evie, Carlos & I) saved Auradon if it wasn't for us so she stiffly apologized to her which left Mal to shrug at this.

"We'll go this way and I'm sure the bottles, clothes and etc should be in the other side Jay while Chad and I grab the wheel, dolls, and the assignment sheets etc," Ben answered.

"Got it," I nodded at this.

Once Ben and Chad left to grab the 'so called wheel' Carlos and I went to the other side to find the rest of the stuff.

"So what's on the list that Ben gave us?" Carlos asked.

"Bottles, clothes, baby food, birth certificates stuff like that," I murmured at this.

"What do we need those for?" Carlos asked all confuse.

I just shrugged not knowing the answer.

"I really don't think this is the way to find the clothes and the rest of the stuff," Carlos murmured at this.

"Yeah I didn't think so either but, we look for the stuff if we're going to head back to class," I pointed out.

"Right… right…so what did that girl say to go again?" Carlos asked.

"She said to turn down this hall turn left by the end of the Swan statue then turn right from the angel's fountain but, that's for the wheel so that's where Ben and Chad are heading while we… get the rest of the stuff," I pointed out.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked in surprised.

"Because she just told just that if Chad wasn't such a big jerk we could've asked her the directions for this stuff," I pointed out.

"Yeah well… it's not like he's going to change after all Evie did had a crush on him 'stating' he's a prince and at least Doug treats her right and makes her happy so that's good to know that we can trust Doug and not Chad," Carlos answered.

"Exactly," I told him.

"Even Ben loves Mal despite how she never had a boyfriend before," Carlos pointed out.

"True…" I murmured at this.

 **{In the other side of Auradon Prep- Home EC class}**

 **Mal's P.O.V.**

"What is taking Jay and the others so long," I complained in low tones.

"Maybe they got lost…." Evie whispered worried for our friends.

"Girls," Madame Potter began to say without looking up leaving us to freeze "Can you come up here for a minute please?" she asked sweetly.

"Me?" I asked pointing at me.

"Yes you Mal, and you too Evie," Madame Potter asked sweetly.

I was a bit hesitated hoping I didn't get in trouble but, it seems that she can read my mind "And no girls you're not in trouble," she answered without looking up.

"How did she know?" Evie asked in awe.

I gave an 'I don't know,' shrug as we got up heading to our teacher's desk "Yes Madame Potter?" I asked.

"Mal, Evie would you be a dears and help Ben with his friends with the wheel and the stuff that I ordered since I have a feeling it's going to take awhile for the boys to carry everything to come here since it's such a long way from here," Madame Potter smiled sweetly which was hard not to smile back and before I can protest "Please Mal it would mean a lot to me if you and Evie can help the boys out and I figured you girls would want too especially since they took the long route. Why don't you two take the short cut route which is through the library from here," she explained.

I blinked my eyes "What long route are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh well I asked Ben and the boys to go to the Gold room which is used to be forbidden until Ben became king again that they decided to reopen it right now," Madame Potter whispered not wanting the rest of the class to overhear.

Evie and I just looked at each other all confuse and nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean?" Evie whispered in low tones not wanting our classmates to overheard since they're currently doing their assignments for the time being as she was worried for our friends and Ben my boyfriend. Unfortunately, Chad isn't our friend... he's more like an acquaintance like Audrey was "What long route?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I called Kacey to let her know and she told me that they haven't got there until a half an hour ago. They must've gotten lost or something," Madame Potter murmured at this.

I gave an 'O' where I nodded at this "Sure Madame Potter… where do you want us to go anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Just used this map," Madame Potter began to say giving us a map "And through the library here is the shortest route to go to the Gold room and you'll also need this compass as well," she explained.

I looked at the compass curiously which looked old "Alright…" I told her.

"Oh you might need this too and here's the list Ben has the first one but, I added a few more things in case I forget anything," Madame Potter whispered in low tones passing us a bag and a sheet of things to grab "It has everything to protect you girls and watch out for the traps," she warned leaving Evie and I both puzzled on this.

"Alright…" I slowly replied this.

"Madame Potter should we bring our things just in case?" Evie asked.

"Yes that would be wise girls," Madame Potter nodded at this.

"Okay…" I began to say grabbing our things including Jay's, Carlos and Ben's as I stopped to think for Chad's things too which I figured Audrey would want to grab his things since they're both close and everything and headed out until our teacher asked for me again "Oh and Mal dear?" Madame Potter asked.

I turned around to face her with Evie next to me "Yes Madame Potter?" I asked.

"Try not to touch anything while you girls are there will you," Madame Potter smiled mysteriously I might add "And good luck girls," she replied leaving me and Evie more confuse then before.

"We'll be sure not to touch anything Madame Potter," Evie assured her leaving our teacher to nod at this.

"Good and we'll be here until you get back girls," Madame Potter smiled at this.

We just nodded at this not knowing what else to say and once we were out of sigh I turned to Evie who seemed to look at the map.

"Do you know how to follow the map E?" I asked.

Evie made a sigh "Yeah but, it seems that I can't read these squiggly lines here," she murmured at this.

"Well let's get inside the library maybe it would help since there's not a lot of light here," I offered.

"Good idea," Evie nodded at this as we headed to the library; we asked the librarian where to find the place as she looked at us suspiciously until Evie mentioned our teacher Madame Potter asked us to fetch Ben and the others who slowly nodded at this.

"You just head upstairs and head all the way to the back where there's should be a book… which isn't really a book it's a more of a secret passage way and you press the button; here's the secret code," The librarian Andrea paused for a moment passing us a piece of paper "If Minnie send you girls to fetch Ben and the boys then I won't stop you considering it has been awhile since I last saw them. They were here about an hour ago and they should've been done by now but, I have a feeling they could've been lost or something. It tends to be one of those traps that Ben's father used for a precaution," she explained.

"We understand ma'me," Evie nodded at this.

Once we found a table that wasn't crowed and looked at the map "So once we reached upstairs that's when we have to find a book that doesn't look like a book," Evie thought out loud.

"I hope it won't be too hard for us to figure out," I murmured.

"Yeah me too," Evie murmured as we headed upstairs with our things and walked all the way to the back just like the librarian told us too and looked for a book that doesn't look like a book it's just a disguise for unknown visitors I guess on that.

"This might take awhile E why don't you check the mirror?" I offered.

"We could do that," Evie murmured as she looked around noticing no one was here except me "Mirror, Mirror on my hand show us the shortest passage way to the Golden room please," she asked.

The mirror showed a blue and black book which wasn't hard for us to find which was a few feet away from us and pressed the access code until the book case started to move leaving us to gape at this leaving us to hesitate before heading inside. It was pitch dark until I used my powers to show some light "Well I guess we're going the right way so it's not so bad right?" Evie asked.

"Yeah it's a good thing you brought your mirror E and hopefully Ben with the guys are alright … I mean who knows what could be in here?" I cautiously replied and once we reached inside the book shelf that we just came from started to close.

"I wonder where Ben and the others are… I mean it can't be this hard to find this 'Golden room' or whatever it's called?" Evie asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out since we only have one more period left with Madame Potter so I have no doubt the others are going to be anxious to leave," I told her.

Evie nodded at this "Did you try calling Ben, Jay or Carlos by any chance?" Evie asked.

"I did but, they aren't answering the phone I hope they're okay," I asked worried for my boyfriend and friends minus Chad. I don't really care what happens to him after what happened this morning not really sure if I want him around or not.

"So what not?" Evie asked.

"Well how far is it from here because I'm starting to get really tired," I huffed at this after wiping the sweat out of my forehead.

Evie wiped the sweat out of her forehead as well "Mirror, mirror on my hand are we almost close to the Golden Room from this route?" she asked.

The mirror showed the golden room which didn't seem very far so we continued our route until we reached the golden room. Once in awhile we felt tired so we took a couple of seconds to rest before we continued to look for the room.

"Hey Mal?" Evie asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You think we're ever find this Golden Room I didn't even know there was one to be honest and how come we didn't hear about it until Madame Potter told us about?" Evie murmured at this.

I paused for a moment rethinking what our teacher told us "I didn't even know about it either and usually I know every spot to this school… I guess it's just one those of things that Ben can't even answer even if it's he's the King right now," I began to say feeling a bit hurt that Ben didn't tell me this and I'm his girlfriend but, shrugged it off knowing he probably has a reason "How long have we been sitting here anyway?" I asked.

"Not very long maybe about 10 minutes why?" Evie asked.

"We should get going we can't waste anytime remember?" I told her.

"True," Evie replied as we both got up continuing our route.

As the girls were heading to the Golden Room the boys (Ben, Chad, Jay and Carlos) were still gathering everything in the list until they head to their class which took longer then they anticipated.

 **{Back in the Golden Room}**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Ben, Jay, Carlos and Chad were having hard time for a bit looking for everything on the list. Jay and Carlos were half way done all they had to find was clothes, and the birth certificates and weren't aware they were being watched by the same girl from before who wasn't a big fan of Chad… who could this mysterious young girl be? And how does she fit in all this.

"How are we going to drag this wheel if it's only the four of us?" Chad complained.

"Wow I'm surprised that it took you this long to find the wheel and that's the longest route," the female snorted sarcastically as she crossed her arms against her chest as she was floating in the air.

"Hey," Chad began to say turning to find the source but, unfortunately he's not the smartest bunch "It's you again. Where she go?" he demanded at this.

Ben who ignored him once again as he kept trying to find some sort of rope so he and the guys can drag it from the other route.

"Chad will you please focus and help me find some sort of rope to drag the wheel so we can get out of here," Ben argued as he was using the ladder that looked like a stair case ladder so he had to hold himself to the edge.

"Yeah whatever," Chad grumbled.

The girl snorted and innocently pushed Chad against the statues that it made a lot of noise "What the hell," Chad got confuse rubbing his head as he got hurt once again and felt someone pushed him but, when he turned around no one was there which irritated Ben even more.

"CHAD will you please stop playing around and help me with this already," Ben harshly yelled at Chad who yelped and grumbled climbing upstairs where Ben was as he went to help out leaving Kacey to giggle to herself and went to check on Ben's friends Jay and Carlos who just happened to be the villain kids.

Jay and Carlos were also in the highest place like Ben and Chad were with another ladder. Apparently there were more than one as they were in the other side of the room.

"Okay I'm going to grab the dolls up there so that way we can both grab the stuff and head out," Jay replied.

"Got it," Carlos told him.

Jay and Carlos climbed upstairs not realizing that the mysteriously girl smiled cheekily _"Tigger was right he is cute,"_ the mysterious girl thought to herself.

"Hey there," the mysterious girl answered who came out of nowhere leaving Carlos startled as he screamed "Ahhhh," that it startled Jay as he grabbed Carlos by the sleeve leaving him terrified as hell.

"What the hell," Jay startled at this turning to his right seeing the girl seemed to be floating out of thin air "Oh… it's you again?" he asked suspiciously at this.

"Sorry about that," the mysterious smirked as Carlos was shakily like a leaf "Do you need any help?" she offered.

Jay looked at Carlos then at the girl and immediately had this tough stamina interior aurora with a shrug "We can figure out how to get it thanks," he says.

"If you say so," the mysterious girl replied who was leaning against the ledge like it was a normal thing for her. Carlos stared at the girl for a long moment and noticed there was nothing holding her up and shook his head thinking he's seeing things.

"Are you some sort of ghost or something?" Carlos blurted out.

"Who me?" the mysterious girl pointed at herself leaving Carlos to nod at this "No I'm not a ghost," she replied.

"Then what are you then?" Carlos blurted out.

"Well I'm a genie well at least half genie anyway. My father is Genie's cousin you know Aladdin's friend Genie from his lamp so I guess you can say I'm Jordan's cousin in some ways," the mysterious girl replied.

"Wait you know Jordan?" Jay asked.

"Well sure she's one of my best friends how do you know Jordan?" the mysterious girl asked even though she knew who he was but, he doesn't know who she was which she tends to keep it to herself just for fun.

"I met her through Allison," Jay began to say crossing his arms giving her a look "So who are you if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

The mysterious girl smiled "I'm Kacey. It's nice to meet you. I heard so much about you from Jordan apparently you gave a big impression on her?" she asked offering her hand which both Jay and Carlos shook her hand.

"I'm Jay, that's Carlos," Jay introduced them to her.

"I know exactly who you are, Jay son of Jafar while you're Carlos De Vil son of Cruella De Vil am I right?" Kacey asked.

"Maybe…how did you know about us anyway?" Jay asked.

Kacey shrugged like at this "Like I said you made a big impression on Jordan," she replied.

Jay raised his eyebrow at this then made a shrug "If you say so," he replied.

"Hey Jay, Carlos where are you guys?" Ben yelled for them.

"I'll be right back," Kacey sweetly and disappeared with a 'pop' and there they were Ben and Chad dragging a rope with a big round thing which seems to be the wheel as they blinked their eyes dumbly.

"Oh there you are guys," Ben answered as he seemed to be used to this "I was wondering where you were?"

"Yeah we're just almost done Ben we're just grabbing the dolls which is hard to grab since it's all the way in the top," Jay answered.

"I can get that for you," Kacey smiled sweetly disappeared with a 'pop' then came back with a box full of dolls which she knew what Madame Potter was looking for.

"Thanks…" Jay slowly starts to say "Kacey," he says.

"No problem," Kacey smiled sweetly at this.

"Do you mind helping us down since Carlos is afraid of heights at the moment," Jay answered.

"Sure just grab my hand," Kacey replied as they both grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a pop and landed on the ground with no problem leaving Chad to gape at the scene.

"Hey it's you again!" Chad accused her.

"Nice to know that you don't remember me Chad," Kacey sarcastically replied with a snort unlady like.

"How do you know about me?" Chad suspiciously asked.

"Oh I don't know considering you used to idol my big brother. I'm his youngest sister… Kacey and you used to date my best friend Hayley by using her to do your homework without realizing the consequences that she nearly died because of what you did!" the girl exclaimed with a snort glaring at Chad who widen his eyes in horror "Y-you're Kacey?" he asked.

"Duhhh," Kacey answered using her _'duh'_ tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Argrabah?" Chad accused her.

Kacey raised her eyebrow at him "Well yes but, I'm also a student here since my freshman year," she sneered at him.

"But, you don't look anything like Logan," Chad accused her.

Ben, Jay, and Carlos rolled her eyes knowing how slow he can be.

"What makes you think I would be. He's my big brother I'm a girl and he's a guy. He's older than me by 2 years. Of course you wouldn't know because you're too much a jerk and always will be a big jerk 2 years ago. And you're so lucky that my big brother isn't here or else he would've killed you for nearly killing my best friend because of what you did," Kacey harshly growled at him which Ben had to hold her back by the waist then noticed Ben who smiled sweetly.

"What can I do for you Benny?" she asked sweetly.

"Well considering we grabbed the wheel I was hoping you can find the rest of this list," Ben answered at this.

"Of course," Kacey began to say grabbing the list from Ben "I'll get that right now be right back," and not before giving Chad her icy cold glare that left him to yelp at this leaving both Jay and Carlos to roll their eyes without turning her head "And if you weren't complaining so loud I would've be able to take my name … besides … you so called 'prince charming' nearly woke up my baby twin brothers," she scolded harshly at him.

"So… you two knew each other?" Carlos asked looking at them.

"Well yes he knows my big brother but, the way I knew him was through Hayley. Apparently this jerk over here used my best friend and broke her heart which didn't end very well because she nearly died because of it. She wouldn't eat for weeks that I had to make sure she was eating right and the only reason you guys haven't met me was because I didn't attend here until last year," she explained.

"Oh… so you're classmates with Jane then? The headmistress daughter right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah … I guess you can say that," Kacey nodded at this before pausing for a moment glaring at Chad once again "If you don't mind I'm going to grab the stuff in this list this won't take very long," she explained.

"Sure take your time Kacey," Ben assured her.

Kacey nodded and disappeared with a _'pop'_ as Chad just kept gaping like a fish which Ben had to roll his eyes by smacking Chad on the head.

"Owe what the hell was that for?" Chad yelped at this.

"That was for being a huge jerk Chad… "Ben stiffly replied as he knew how Chad was.

A few minutes later Kacey came back with everything on the list "Here you go Benny; here's the birth certificates, clothes, shoes, diapers, baby shoulder bags, cribs, etc." she explained.

"Thanks Kacey this was really helpful," Ben answered.

Kacey waved it off "No big deal Benny I'm happy to help," she smiled sweetly then turned to Jay and Carlos "You know I don't see why Audrey would complain you two. You guys seems like really nice people," she explained.

"You should see Mal and Evie," Jay murmured at this.

"Mal…" Kacey asked all confuse.

"She's my girlfriend," Ben happily answered leaving Chad to scoff leaving Kacey to glare at him.

"Something funny?" Kacey sneered at this.

"Don't mind him he's just being a jerk," Ben waved it off.

"I wasn't' going too and wait- did you just say she's girlfriend? I thought you were dating Audrey?" Kacey asked.

Ben coughed awkwardly "I was… but, uh we broke up …" he replied.

Kacey raised her eyebrow at Ben "Riiiight….and it has nothing to do with the fact that Audrey isn't a spoiled princess right?" she asked.

Ben blinked his eyes at this "Oh no… well I guess some parts of is true but, not really we just don't have that much in common and with Mal she's ... she's amazing especially her eyes. You can just literally tell she's different from other girls who has a big heart when it comes with her friends and family; head strong can be very tough but, she means well. What I really love about her is her eyes you can literally get lost in those green eyes forever," he explained leaving both Jay and Carlos to coughed awkwardly hearing this made them feel a bit awkward hearing this towards their best friend/sister.

Kacey nodded at this "I know what you mean. My big brother is the same way when he talks about his fiancée Zoey" with a love sigh "Although for me I talk about my boyfriend Zander all the time he's my Zuzu bear," she says.

"Zuzu bear…" Jay slowly said this "He actually okay with you calling him Zuzu bear?"

"Well no but, he has no say in the matter because he loves me," Kacey beamed happily "Plus if he knows not to mess with me," she says nodding at this.

"I guess that makes sense," Carlos nodded at this.

"Well yeah I mean wouldn't you give your girlfriend a nickname?" Kacey asked turning to Jay and Carlos.

"Uh… "Jay coughed awkwardly at this "Not really… maybe just babe… or something?" with a shrug.

Kacey snorted "That's so common for couples for me I'll call Zander Zuzu Bear and he just calls me princess," she answered as she waved her hand as everything on the list suddenly appeared in one huge box.

"Princess huh?" Jay asked.

"Yeah you probably don't recognize me but, I grew up in Agrabah," Kacey replied.

Jay nearly choked at his "Agrabah," he says.

"Yeah you heard of it?" Kacey asked turning to Jay.

"More or less… "Jay coughed at this "My uh dad…used to work with the Sultan back then…" he slowly said this as he shifted uncomfortable at this.

"Oh wait… now I remember your dad is Jafar isn't it?" Kacey asked curiously.

"Yeah … he's Aladdin's worst enemy…" Jay coughed awkwardly at this.

"Jafar huh… that name sounds so familiar… I swear that name before… " she mumbled under her breath shaking her head waving it off "Never mind that do you guys need me to grab anything else from that list of yours?" she asked.

"Well we just need to grab more clothes apparently Madame Potter ordered a lot of baby clothes and said that you would have them by now right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I probably have let me just check the stocks I'm sure it's there," Kacey answered about to disappear until Chad made a sneer comment.

"DUDE how can you not hear that name before? He's the villains kid how can you not reconized them," Chad rudely exclaimed at this leaving Ben to slap himself on the forehead while Jay and Carlos they ended up flinching.

Kacey didn't take it very likely though as she kept glaring at Chad "FIRST OF ALL. I AM NOT A DUDE I AM A GIRL?!" she snarled at Chad who yelped seeing how close she was as her eyes was glowing in anger "AND SECOND how dare you!? You judge Jay and Carlos from their parents who did nothing wrong since they're my friends. In fact, they were very nice and a perfect gentleman unlike YOU!? The next time you try to interrupt me when I'm having a conversation with my FRIENDS I won't hesitate to kick your no good for nothing (****) (***) (*****) (******) (******************) despite how you're a SPOILED NO GOOD FOR NOTHING JERKFACE PRINCE?!" she snarled as Ben once again held her by the waist not to hurt his friend sort of while Jay and Carlos gape at the girl; ever since they attended to Auradon Prep none of the kids would defend them until they saved Auradon from Maleficent so they were in shock to see this young girl who's a princess to defend them and were enteral grateful.

Chad was about to protest but, they were interrupted by someone crying in the background and without thinking Kacey punched the jerk on the face "Oh that's just perfect, you woke up my baby brothers you big jerk?!" she snarled and disappeared with a 'pop' racing to twin brothers aid while Chad groaned in pain holding his nose.

"SHE BROKE MY NOSE!?" Chad snarled.

"Nice one Chad… you just had to pissed her off…" Ben sighed tiredly replied.

"She broke my nose," Chad complained.

"Well if you didn't piss her off then usual then she would've punched you," Jay grumbled under his breath walking around the place once more with Carlos not far behind. A few minutes later Kacey appeared once again by Jay and Carlos side who nearly got startled to see her next to her once again.

"Kacey please stop doing that," Carlos startled holding his chest from his beating heart.

"Sorry, forgot that you're used to me disappearing like that," Kacey apologized quickly.

"It's okay… don't worry about it," Carlos coughed at this.

That's when Kacey noticed Jay expression against the golden Monkey "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," she warned him.

 **(no answer)**

"JAY!" Carlos screamed which left Jay to snap out of it "Huh? I wasn't going to touch it…" he mumbled at this.

"Riiiight sure you didn't?" Kacey asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"By the way thanks for defending us back there… "Carlos answered.

"Eh he had it coming besides you're not the only person who hates him since he did broke my best friend's heart… 2 years ago… if he wasn't such a jerk ... she wouldn't be cutting herself… she nearly died of a broken heart because of him… and I didn't come to her aid when she did… she would've-"Kacey held her breath shakily in a small sob "Anyway… that bastard won't get away with what he did to Evie I can tell you that much. It's a good thing that Evie has Doug he's a sweet kid. My big brother is good friends with him actually," she explained.

Jay and Carlos nodded at this knowing this since Chad or Audrey never did apologize to their best friends Evie and Mal although it was Audrey's grandmother who had the biggest grudge against Mal's mother Maleficent which still stays a mystery for Mal anyway she didn't really care one bit when it comes with Audrey or her family considering they made her mother upset and if it's one thing that Jay and Carlos learned is that Mal is very protective with her mother despite how she defeated her and got herself transformed into a lizard. Despite everything Mal still loves her mother deeply even if her mother didn't return the favor… or so they all thought anyway.

"So….you told me that you're Jay son of Jafar and Carlos son of Cruella De Vil right?" Kacey slowly started at this as the boys slowly nodded at this "From what I heard or seen you don't seem that bad at least to me anyway?" she asked.

Jay immediately got offended thinking she's going to be one of those spoiled princess but, wasn't sure why but, felt she wasn't one of those people like Audrey "Yeah what's it to you?" he asked crossing his arms at the girl.

Kacey shrugged at this "No reason I just realize where I heard from you guys from Doug he talks about you guys all the time saying that you weren't bad people," she asked.

"Oh yeah like what? It's bad enough we already been judged by a lot of people down here and I didn't think we had to go through that shit again," Jay explained looking away.

"Oh no it's not like that at all since I have no grudge against you guys… it's nothing bad if that's what you're thinking. I don't really care if you're Jafar's son or Cruella's son actually." Kacey answered.

"Really…" Carlos asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Kacey asked.

"Why aren't you judging us I would've thought you would be because you're a princess?" Carlos asked "No offense," he quickly added.

"None taken and I'm not a princess not by birth at least from what I been told anyway… my father isn't exactly a prince… he's from the navy.. he's been in the navy for about almost 20 years and finally retired but, unfortunately it didn't stop him for being away a lot when I was growing up my big brother Logan had to take the father role before he even reached high school and once he reached to college he made sure me and my younger brothers who are twins mind you were well fed and taken care of when it comes with school," Kacey explained distantly replied at this.

"I'm-I'm sorry to hear that… I never knew my father from what my mother told me… he was a bastard…so I guess in a way he's dead to me so it's just my mom and I," Carlos pointed out.

"It's okay it's not your fault and I'm sorry to hear that… I guess it just one of those things I guess," Kacey half smiled at this grabbing the box that was filled with everything on the list which looked like it wouldn't fit everything but, neither of them knew was that she put an enchanted spell to add as many stuff inside. She inherited her great aunt powers for being a witch but, since her parents were both genies I guess it's part of her nature really "So why exactly did you guys need these stuff anyway?" she asked curiously and rapidly changed the subject which made the guys thankful for.

"Apparently it's part of this project in our teacher's class. Madame Potter insisted that us guys grab the stuff and we only have two classes with her so we have to get back before the bell rings," Jay pointed out.

Kacey nodded knowing this "Of course," she answered.

"So how exactly did you heard about us since we never really met you before?" Jay asked.

"Probably because I'm in a dance class with Lonnie and I'm year younger than you so we probably wouldn't cross paths until now?" Kacey pointed out.

Jay blankly stare at her realizing she was right and before he can answer there was a knock on the door which was more of a bang then a knock.

"Hold that thought," Kacey replied who disappeared with another _'pop'_ as she was at the front door which left Jay and Carlos to look at each other already used to her to disappearing to one place to another but, kept it to themselves as it were "Who is it…?" she asked sweetly from the background since both Jay and Carlos weren't far from the front.

"Um…it's Evie… and Mal … we were wondering if you knew where the Gold room was?" Evie asked.

"You are at the gold room?" Kacey asked.

"We are," another girl replied in surprised.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Kacey asked.

"Well… we were wondering if you knew where we can find Ben my boyfriend and our friends… there's Jay.. Carlos and … Chad…" the girl stiffly replied on the last guy.

"Oh you mean Benny he's inside. Hold on a second let me open the door," Kacey opened the door as she pressed a few buttons and opened the door quickly "Come on in," she smiled.

The girls looked at each other hesitate before they headed inside the gold room where Jay and Carlos raced to meet their friends "Hey guys what are guys doing here?" Jay asked.

"Madame Potter send us apparently you were taking so long," Mal complained.

"How long were we gone for?" Carlos asked.

Evie looked at her cell phone "About a half an hour you're lucky we have two classes with her this morning," she replied in a huff.

"Hey Benny you're girlfriend's here!" Kacey exclaimed where seconds later Ben and Chad were rushing out of the hall from the other side of the room.

"Hey…. Babe…." Ben was out of breath "What… what-what are you doing here?" he asked.

Mal pursued her lips at this "You guys took so long so Madame Potter asked me and E to look for you guys? Did you find that 'so called wheel' and the rest of the stuff that you had on the list for Madame Potter?" she demanded at this.

"Umm…." Ben began to say looking at his list and saw that he had half of the list "Half way done babe," he quickly added.

Mal glared at her boyfriend for a moment "So aren't you going to grab them or what? Madame Potter and the class are practically waiting for us right now," she explained.

"Right … right… we're almost done promise," Ben assured her.

"Now where did I hear that before," Mal murmured at this.

"Mal what about the list," Evie whispered to her leaving Mal to blink her eyes like an owl.

"What list- oh that list… " Mal began to say grabbing her list from her backpack "Now let's see here… we have to get clothes….bottles… shoes… birth certificates yada, yada, yada," she says waving it off leaving Jay and Carlos to blankly stare at her.

"And we have to get the dolls… where the heck are we supposed to get those," Mal growled in frustration.

"Maybe I can help?" Kacey offered.

Mal looked up at the girl "Who are you?" she rudely says.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Oh dear… it seems that Mal isn't get along with Kacey 0.0 but, it's about to change really soon when she meets Kacey's little brothers Seth and Max. You're probably wondering when they're going to start the project soon aren't you? It should be by within next chapter or the one after. I'm still working on it though. Hopefully I have some reviews from you guys to let me know what you guys think since I'm on a roll right now. Although let me know what you think when Mal and Kacey should find out the real truth… again R/R**


End file.
